


☆~~!!**☪ -- L a t e  n i g h t  w r i t i n g  s e s s i o n -- ☪**!!~~☆

by Adriaak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :DDDD, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ina Leifsdottir sings Escapism, M/M, Multi, i need mental help, iTs CrAck ShIp o' ClOck feMale DoGs, uwu, vErY SpiCy mOmeNts ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriaak/pseuds/Adriaak
Summary: EHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHHEHEHHEHHEHHEHEsorry





	1. ☪* * ~H e  l i k e s  y o u  a l o t ~ * *☪

**Author's Note:**

> ITS JUST ABOUT THEM MAKING OUT OKAY
> 
>  
> 
> HEUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHHEUHEUHEUHUEH
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James helps Ina with her MFE's configurations; along with her confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCHOOL IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> I've been working non-stop to finish chapters for Snow in Brooklyn and Dragnets and Dracos; as well as Late Night Writing Session!
> 
> SO yeah.
> 
> Keep an eye out because new chapters are coming!
> 
> :D

Ina was working hard trying to figure out the new mechanics of the MFE fighters. But trying to press one button that lead to another button, and another button… was just plain tiring. 

 

Ina sighed and slouched back in the pilot's seat. This was annoying.

 

“God… I just wish this was easier…” She groaned.

 

Just then, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Ina jumped up and spun around to face her opponent; James.

 

“Hey Ina.” He said coolly.

 

“James! Quit scaring me!” Ina pouted.

 

James giggled. He always loved to tease Ina when they were younger.

 

“Whatcha doin’?” James asked, looking behind Ina and at the control panel.

 

“Oh! I was just looking at the new modifications that were added to the fighters yesterday.” Ina grumbled. “ I tried to reconfigure them, but it made an even bigger mess than what I started with… I think I’m just not used to this stuff...”

 

“Here let me see.” James said, sitting down in the cockpit. Ina climbed out of the seat, allowing him to sit in the cockpit.

 

James stared at the control panel for a few minutes before glancing up at Ina.

 

“Here, you can sit in my lap while I show you.” He responded calmly.

 

Ina blushed a little, but climbed onto his lap; her face growing even more red when James placed his chin in the nook between her neck and right shoulder.

 

“You okay?” James asked.

 

“Y-yeah..” Ina said flusteredly.

 

James was still a little worrisome, but continued to show Ina how to reconfigure the fighter’s controls.

 

“And we’re done!” James said with a smile.

 

“James.”

 

“Hm? What is it Ina-”

 

Before James could finish his sentence, Ina had turned around to face him, and was looking him in the eyes.

 

James’ face started to turn red. “Ina- what are you doing?”

 

“I-I like you.. I like you a lot….” Ina mumbled. “I’m sorry if you don’t like me back…”

 

James cut her off. “Are you kidding? Why would you say something like that?”

 

“What?” Ina said; dazed and confused.

 

“Ina, I like you too!”

 

Ina sat there for a moment. He liked her back? After all of these years of crushing on him and that feeling never going away; all leading towards the fact that James liked her back?  _Whoa_.

 

Ina didn’t have time to think of what to say next; because James had already entrapped her lips in a sweet kiss.

 

James expected Ina to pull away from the kiss abruptly; but she didn’t. In fact, she even relaxed into it. It was like if she had been waiting for this moment her entire life.

 

Which she had.

 

They pulled away from the kiss, their faced both red, their breathing quickened. James wrapped his arms around Ina and pulled her close; so close that Ina could feel his heartbeat through his shirt.

 

“Ina… I like you a  _ lot _ …” James sighed flusteredly.

 

“Me too…”

 

Ina pushed herself away from the hug until she was looking at James; his face centimeters away from hers.

 

“So.. are we  _ dating _ now?” She asked softly.

 

“Yeah.. I mean if you want to.” James laughed.

 

“Of course I do!” She pouted flusteredly.

 

James smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “I like you.  _ A lot _ .”

 

Ina giggled quietly. “I think I do to.”

 

Ina nuzzled her head under James’s chin; and closed her eyes. She giggled as James pecked her forehead.

 

This is something she  _ could  _ get used to.


	2. ☪ C a n - w e - M a k e o u t ? ☪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I regret staying up past 12:00 writing this? No.
> 
> Do I regret not doing my Chemistry Homework? Yes.

* * *

Ina sat close to the fire, her arms up on her knees; resting her chin on her forearms. She had a bandage wrapped around a cut on her upper left arm.

 

“Hey.” A voice from behind her said.

 

Startled; Ina looked up, only to see Nadia standing there with a blanket in her arms.

 

“Mind if I join you?” She asked with a smile.

 

Ina quietly nodded her head. Nadia sat herself down beside Ina. She unwrapped the blanket she was holding and put it around herself.

 

Nadia looked at Ina. “You alright Ina?”

 

Ina didn’t respond, she just stared into the flames.

 

“Hey! Earth to Ina!” Nadia said; snapping her fingers in front of Ina’s face.

 

“Oh! Sorry.” Ina sighed; “I just spaced out as all…”

 

“You sure? You looked pretty sad if you ask me.” Nadia said, scooting closer to her.

 

Ina tried to hold back some tears. Why was she crying? Jealousy? Hatred-

 

“Ina!”

 

“Oh! Sorry!” She said facing Nadia this time.

 

“What’s wrong? You’re never always this quiet.”

 

Ina sat there in silence; looking down at her scuffed up hands; from where she had almost fallen off of a building. She had attempted  _ suicide _ . If it weren't for Nadia and Riptide; she would be dead.

 

Ina couldn’t get the scene out of her head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ “Ina? What are you doing?”  _ Nadia yelled.

 

_ “This has to be done! I hate this world! I hate everything about it!”  _ Ina screamed.

 

_ “Ina… what are you talking about?” _ Nadia shook her head.

 

_ “I’M HEARTBROKEN! There is nothing in this world that I would live for anymore! All of it! It’s all GONE!” _

 

Ina’s throat went dry. She stepped backwards and off the edge of the building.

 

_ “Ina- INA!”  _ Nadia screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

Ina’s eyes flashed open. She looked and saw the ground far below her. She glanced up in fear; only to see that Nadia had grabbed her by the wrist, and Riptide had grabbed Nadia; trying to pull them to safety.

 

Nadia and Riptide pulled Ina to safety.

 

_ “INA! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED-” _

 

Ina wrapped her arms around Nadia.

 

_ “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!” _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Maybe the fact she was crying was that she had nothing in this world to live for. Being heartbroken was one of the main causes.

 

Ina looked up at Nadia. She made eye contact; and got lost in Nadia’s fiery-orange yellow eyes, the flames from the fire making them look even more spectacular.

 

“Ina?”

 

She’d done it again. She was-

 

“You’re  _ staring _ .”

 

_ Staring straight into Nadia’s eyes. _

 

How could she not though? How could she not stop looking at her face? Her hair? The way that she made her bangs fall down the sides of her face? The way that she smiled? 

 

_ The way that her lips parted when she spoke? _

 

God. She had a crush.

 

Or perhaps... something worth living for?

 

“ _ Sorry _ …”

 

Nadia smiled. “It’s okay Ina. It’s just that I think that something’s bothering you. Are you okay? Do you… um.. Maybe want to talk about it?”

 

A sense of realization hit Ina. Tears started to roll down her face. She couldn’t stop them.

 

“I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean it! I didn't mean it! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Ina whimpered; wrapping her arms around Nadia.

 

Nadia was surprised. She had never seen Ina act this way before her attempted suicide. Also; this new warmth that surrounded her felt;  _ good _ .

 

Nadia returned the warmth by wrapping her arms around Ina. She could feel Ina’s hot breath on her neck, and Ina’s face; that was buried in Nadia’s shoulders. She had stopped crying as well.

 

Nadia squeezed Ina tighter. “It’s okay Ina… It’s okay…” She whispered softly.

 

Nadia took her blanket and wrapped it around the both of them. “Here. This’ll make you feel better.”

 

Ina smiled. She let go to Nadia, but stuck up right beside her; their shoulders touching.

 

Nadia smiled and watched the flames with Ina. She could feel Ina’s hand move and gently place itself on top of hers. She blushed and looked over at Ina.

 

Ina was surprised and took her hand away from Nadia’s. “I’m sorry-” She started to say; but not before Nadia grabbed Ina’s had and inter-locked her fingers with the girl’s.

 

“No, it’s fine.” Nadia said with a grin.

 

“Oh. Okay..”

 

Ina looked down at her other scuffed up hand. She felt…  _ happy _ .

 

Nadia smiled. She saw that Ina was happy, and that she had something to live for and-

 

Ina’s lips crashed against Nadia’s in a soft flurry.

 

Nadia’s eyes widened with surprise. Ina released herself from the kiss, and glanced up at Nadia; who was staring back at her in utter disbelief. 

 

Ina cupped her hands over her mouth.

 

_ What had she done _ ??

 

“Look, Nadia, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too! I’m sorry I’m sorry...I’m..sorry…”

 

Nadia gently removed Ina’s hands that were cupped over her mouth. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against the girl’s.

 

Ina’s lips were soft, warm and comforting. Nadia pressed forward some more until she had pinned Ina to the ground; gently of course.

 

Nadia nipped playfully at Ina’s neck; making Ina giggle. She nipped her neck again; a little bit harder this time.

 

“ _ Ah. _ ” Ina sighed breathlessly.

 

Nadia; realizing that she had accidentally bit Ina, she lovingly licked, and kissed the same place quietly; making Ina shutter with pleasure. “Sorry.” She mumbled.

 

Nadia paused for a moment. “Can we  _ makeout _ ?” She asked quietly.

 

Ina nodded her head and smiled. Nadia sat up, and so did Ina. Ina scooted forward until she was straddling Nadia. She pressed forward; crashing her lips softly against Nadia’s. Ina opened her mouth a little, allowing Nadia’s tongue to slip inside.

 

“Mmm… I think I’m in love with you…” Ina mumbled.

 

Nadia kissed her on the lips; harder this time.

 

“I know.” She sighed breathlessly; stroking Ina’s freckled cheeks while looking into her bluish-grey eyes.

 

Ina smiled; and so did Nadia. Nadia climbed into Ina’s lap, nuzzling her cheek against the girl’s freckled cheek. Ina wrapped her arms around Nadia; and the blanket around both of them.

 

Nadia stared into the flames; then closed her eyes.

 

“ _ You know, I could’ve lost you _ .” She said finally.

 

Ina squeezed Nadia tighter. “I know.” Ina sighed. “But now I’ve found something worth living for.” Ina said with a smile.

 

“And what’s that?” Nadia said dazzed, looking over at Ina.

  
“ _ You _ .” Ina said with a smile; but not before pressing her lips against Nadia’s.


	3. ☪-**~Soap Bubbles~**-☪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia "forgot" how to wash her hair- 
> 
> She goes to the person she trusts the most- Veronica.
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?

Nadia paced down the hallway nervously. What if she wasn’t there? Then who would help her wash her hair?

 

Nadia liked her long hair; to some extent. Having to shampoo and condition it practically every day was SUPER annoying; especially if you forgot HOW to. 

 

She made it to Veronica’s room; and stood there; glaring at the door, contemplating whether to bother Veronica about her dumb hair problem.

 

Nadia sighed. “Maybe I should just leave before I embarrass myself…”

 

She wanted to run back to her room and hid under the covers, but something inside Nadia kept her from backing down.

 

Nadia knocked on the door.

 

The door opened and there stood Veronica, looking at Nadia with a cheerful smile.

 

“Hey Nadia!” She said with a wide smile, “Whatcha need?”

 

Nadia shifted her gaze; looking down at her feet. “I-I um… I need some help… washing my hair…” She mumbled.

 

“Nadia can you repeat that? I couldn’t understand what you were saying-”

 

“I need help washing my hair!” Nadia yelled flusteredly.

 

Veronica stared blankly at Nadia.

 

“Sorry for bothering you…” Nadia said, starting to turn away.

 

Veronica grabbed her wrist. “Wait!”

 

Nadia glanced back up at Veronica. “What? I’m already weird enough as it is! Why would you want to help me? Even after I just awkwardly asked you to help me wash my fucking hair?”

 

“Nadia it’s fine. I’ll help you.”

 

“No it’s not! I-wait what?”

 

Veronica smiled. “I’ll help you wash your hair.”

 

Nadia was surprised. “O-okay.”

 

“I’ll meet you in the Spa in a minute. I’ve just got to change into my bikini!” Veronica said, going back into her room. “See you there!”

 

“See you…” Nadia said dazzed; and Veronica’s door shut. 

 

Nadia turned and sprinted back to her room, putting on her bikini under a t-shirt and some sweatpants. Her face was still red with blush, mainly because Veronica had just said that she would help her wash her hair.

 

A spa  _ date _ perhaps?

 

Nadia shook her head, and made her way to the Spa room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As soon as her door shut, Veronica collapsed to the ground; her back to the door, and her hand cupped over her mouth.

 

Her face was bright red. Nadia had asked her if she could help wash her hair. But why? Maybe she forgot how?

 

Veronica got back up and changed into her bikini; putting a tank top and sweatpants on over it. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, and poked her head out the door. 

 

No one was around,  _ phew _ .

 

She quickly made her way to the Spa room; not that anyone would care that she was going to take a bath; she just didn’t like other people watching her walk there.

 

Nadia was there waiting for her to arrive. Veronica also thought it would be funny to scare Nadia as well.

 

She crept up behind Nadia and yelled; “NADIA!” really loudly; making Nadia almost jump out of her skin.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Nadia yelled.

 

Veronica couldn’t stop laughing. “Sorry! Had to make sure it was you!” She said with a smile.

 

Nadia glared at her.

 

“Okay, okay! I brought the shampoo and conditioner, can you start the water?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Nadia said, going over to the tub and turning the faucet on; filling the tub with warm water.

 

She turned around only to see Veronica taking off her T-shirt and sweatpants, revealing the bikini she was wearing underneath.

 

_ “God, she’s so fucking HOT.”  _ Nadia thought to herself.

 

Veronica caught Nadia looking at her, and grinned. Nadia turned away; hiding her blushing face in her hands.

 

Nadia finished changing, and turned the water off.

 

Veronica got into the tub, then motioned for Nadia to get in as well.

 

Nadia blushed a little, but got in the tub; Veronica straddling her.

 

“Okay. So first, you get your hair soaked-” Veronica said, pouring a few cups of water onto Nadia’s head. 

 

“Then,” Veronica said, drizzling some shampoo into her hand, then massaging it into her hair. “You’ve got to shampoo the ends-”

 

The way that Veronica ran her fingers through her hair made Nadia shiver with pleasure. I mean, who doesn't like it when people rub your hair?

 

Veronica poured more water onto Nadia’s hair, rinsing out the shampoo. “Then, you’ve got to condition the roots.” She said, rubbing the conditioner through her hair. “And you let it sit for a minute, then you rinse it out.”

 

Nadia couldn’t help but feel the urge to strike up a conversation with Veronica.

 

“I-is it weird that I have a crush on someone?”

 

Veronica stopped for a second, then continued rinsing Nadia’s hair.

 

“No, that’s normal. Everybody gets a crush on someone every now and then.” Veronica retorted, “It's nothing to be ashamed of. It’s normal.”

 

“But.. I have a crush on a girl…” Nadia muttered.

 

“Oh! Who is it?”

 

“Wait.. you’re not weirded out by it?” Nadia stated, surprised.

 

“Of course not!” Veronica replied with a smile.

 

“Okay.. I-I… I have a crush on…  _ you Veronica _ .” Nadia finally stated.

 

Veronica went silent. 

 

Oh no. Had she said something wrong? 

 

“I’m sorry-” She tried to say, but not before she felt Veronica wrap her arms around her waist, pulling her close to her chest.

 

Nadia’s face turned a little red, but she embraced the hug. But her face turned completely red when she felt Veronica’s lips on her neck.

 

Veronica nipped playfully at Nadia’s ear, making Nadia shiver with pleasure.

 

Somehow this felt... _ right. _

 

“ _ Veronica _ .”

 

“Yes?” Veronica hummed.

 

“Can we make out,  _ after  _ we get out of the tub?”

 

“Of course my love.” She hummed delightfully.

 

They both got out of the tub and dried off. Nadia had only put on her sweatpants when Veronica pinned her against the wall.

 

Veronica licked Nadia’s lips. “ _ Please? _ ” She mouthed; her face getting even closer to Nadia’s.

 

“Veronica what are you-”

 

Before Nadia had the chance to finish her sentence, Veronica had captured her lips in a devouring kiss.

 

Nadia’s eyes widened with surprise, but she relaxed into it, placing her hands on Veronica’s face.

 

Veronica continued to devour Nadia’s lips, unconsciously pinning Nadia’s wrists against the wall.

 

Nadia freed her wrists, and she threaded her fingers through the girl’s hair, making Veronica mutter with delight.

 

Nadia moaned breathlessly as Veronica pressed her lips against her neck; sucking, bitting, and kissing the juncture between her ear and her neck.

 

“ _ Ah _ .” Nadia sighed breathlessly.

 

Veronica pushed away from Nadia, and fell to her knees.

 

“Veronica? Veronica, what’s wrong?” Nadia said with some concern in her tone, rushing over to her.

 

“It’s.. what will everyone think now that I’m your  _ girlfriend? _ ” She uttered. “Me, a superior officer, dating an MFE pilot?” Tears started to stream down her face, causing her glasses to fog up.

 

“Hey, hey, hey… Shhh… I’m here with you the entire way.” Nadia purred; wiping the tears from Veronica’s face.

 

“Thank you..” Veronica mumbled; her hand finding Nadia’s and squeezing it tightly. “Can I… kiss you again?” She said, looking up at Nadia.

 

“Of course..” Nadia giggled, cupping Veronica’s face and kissing her softly.

 

“I really like you…” Veronica murmured.

 

“I really like you too.” Nadia replied quietly.

 

They pulled away from the kiss, and Nadia finished putting on her T-shirt. The two then walked down the hallway, and made their way to Nadia’s room.

 

Nadia made her bed and sat down on it. She motioned for Veronica to sit with her, and she did. 

 

Veronica wrapped her arms around Nadia, and pulled her onto her lap. She nuzzled her head in the nook between Nadia’s neck and right shoulder.

 

Her hand found Nadia’s hand, and held it tightly.

 

Veronica pushed Nadia onto the bed; pinning her arms above her head while devouring Nadia’s lips hungrily.

 

Nadia sighed with pleasure as Veronica kissed her again; her hands griping Nadia's hips; and messaging them lightly.

 

"I think I'm in Love with you..." Nadia mumbled in between kisses.

 

"I think so too~" Veronica purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i have a fucking English debate that I am not in any way prepared for-
> 
> so I'm basically letting everyone in my group down because I didn't do anything.
> 
>  
> 
> mega oof
> 
>  
> 
> Yay!


	4. ☪~~O r a n g e  C r e a m  S o d a~~☪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James realizes he has a crush on Veronica.

James paced around his room in circles, growling in annoyance at something that was on his mind.

 

Veronica.

 

He hadn’t known Veronica for very long, but when he saw her, his heart jumped, and he fell for her instantly.

 

But crushing on someone, and not telling them or anyone else about your feelings was difficult to come by.

 

He fell back onto his bed, and hid his blushing face in his hands; along with the muffled screams of complete and utter agony.

 

The door opened and Nadia walked in, carrying a few books that she had gotten from the; small, but growing Library that was being set up on the ATLAS; all thanks to Riptide and Tafari.

 

“Oh, hey Nadia.” James began. “What are you doing with those books?”

 

“Uh, I’m gonna read them, duh!” Nadia sassed, climbing into the top bunk above Ryan’s bed. “What are  _ you _ doing?”

 

“Thinking about someone- ah I mean, thinking about the war!” James lied, hoping that Nadia hadn’t hear the first part of that sentence.

 

Oh she heard it.

 

She heard it alright.

 

“Oh? What this?” Nadia teased, “James has a  _ crush _ on someone?”

 

“Nadia, I am this close to chucking my alarm clock at you if you don’t fuck off.” James growled.

 

“Tell me who it is first!” Nadia snickered, “Then  _ maybe _ I’ll fuck off.”

 

“Grrrrr… Okay fine!” He yelled.

 

“I have a crush on Veronica okay? God, just leave me alone!” James shouted, burrowing his now red face into his pillow.

 

Nadia looked at him blankly. “Dude, that’s fine, everybody get crushes.”

 

“Not like this one!” James grumbled, his voice muffled by his pillow.

 

“Just tell her how you feel! It’s easy!”

 

James turned and glared at Nadia. “Are you  _ crazy _ ?” He retorted. “What if she thinks that I’m weird because I asked her? I’ll be embarrassed for life! She’s a Superior Officer!”

 

“Then just ask her to go out with you!” Nadia replied, “Ask her I you want her to meet you in the lounge for a soda; at like… say… 2200 hours!”

 

“You think she’d actually want to do that?  _ With me? _ ” James asked.

 

“Of course she would!” Nadia chattered. “Trust me.” Giving James a wink.

 

“Okay, I’ll write her a note, and leave it on her door. Right?”

 

Nadia gave him a thumbs up, then opened one of her books and started reading.

 

James sat down at his desk and formatted out the note.

 

“ _ This has to be perfect _ .” He told himself as he started to write.

 

_ Dear Superior Officer Veronica, _

_ Please meet me in the Lounge Room at 2200 hours. I have something very important to show you. _

 

_ Sincerely, _

_ MFE Cadet James Griffin. _

 

The note was written in purple gel pen, thanks to Nadia. He poked his head out the door to see is anyone was in the hallway.

 

Thank god no one was around, so this made it faster and less likely that he would be caught by anyone.

 

Not that anyone would care, just having to explain why he was placing the note on a Superior Officer’s door would be  _ incredibly  _ embarrassing.

 

At least, James thought he wouldn’t get caught.

 

He had made it to Veronica’s room, and was just about to place the note on the door when; the door opened, and there stood the beautiful figure; Veronica.

 

James froze in place, his heart starting to race.

 

“Oh! James! What are you… doing...?” She asked, looking at the folded note in James’ hand. “What's that?”

 

Veronica grabbed the note, but James wouldn’t let go of it. His plan had failed, so he needed to bail out.  _ Now. _

 

Veronica managed to pull the note free of his hand and out of his reach, forcing James to lean forward to reach for it.

 

“Hey! Give that back!” James protested.

 

He came to his senses when he realized that he was centimeters away from her face. Her blue eyes behind her glasses staring into his. Both of their faces turned red, and James stepped back, giving Veronica some space.

 

Veronica still had the note.

 

James was internally screaming as she unfolded the note and read it.

 

“Please meet me in the… something important…2200 hours...” Veronica muttered as she read the note. She glanced up at James, who looked like he was about to faint.

 

“You wanted to… ask me out?” She stammered, stepping closer to James.

 

James sighed. “Look.” He gulped, shifting his gaze to his feet, and scratching the back of his head. 

 

“I...I have feelings… for you. I… I like you…  _ romantically. _ ”

 

_ Romantically _ .

 

That word made Veronica’s face turn even more red.

 

 _A Senior Cadet… had a crush on her?_ _Whoa._

 

“Look.. I just wanted to know if we could talk about this over a soda or something… You don't have to go, I just thought it’d be nice and-”

 

“James I’d love too.” She exclaimed happily.

 

“Oh.. oh! Okay. Sweet.” He chuckled.

 

He was taken by complete surprise when Veronica pulled him into a hug.

 

“Whoa!” He exclaimed.

 

* * *

 

At 2200 hours, Veronica made her way to the Lounge room. She opened the door, and saw James slouched over the back table; two bottles of orange cream soda sitting next to him.

 

_ Aww.. He looks so cute when he sleeps… _ Veronica mused to herself.

 

She silently walked over to the table and sat down beside him.

 

Veronica desperately wanted to thread her fingers through his hair, but it would be a little awkward for him to wake up while she was feeling his hair.

 

_ What do I do? He’s asleep and I don’t want to disturb him, but I want to talk to him about the crush he has on me. _ Veronica wondered.

 

Just then, James’s eyes fluttered open, and his head shot up. “Ah! Veronica!” He stated flusteredly.

 

“So, how did you know that my favorite drink is  _ Orange Cream Soda huh _ ?” Veronica smirked, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

 

“Ah.. lucky guess?” James lied; opening the other bottle. (He asked Lance)

 

Veronica giggled. “So… you have a crush on me...?”

 

James’s face turned a little red, and he fumbled his drink in his hands. “Yeah…” He mumbled.

 

“You probably think it’s weird how a Senior Cadet like me has a crush on a Superior Officer like you-” He began, but Veronica cut him off.

 

“I don’t think it’s weird,” Veronica began, looking into his blue eyes. “I mean, everyone gets a crush sometime in their life.” She explained. “Besides, I think it’s cute how you like me.”

 

James’s face turned bright red, and Veronica’s did too.

 

_ She called him “cute”. _

 

“You.. think it’s...I’m cute..?” He muttered, his eyes growing wide.

 

Veronica sighed and sat back in her seat. “Y-yes.. I know you probably think it’s embarrassing that I just called you cute and-”

 

James grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. “You called me cute?” He exclaimed.

 

“Um...yes..?” Veronica admitted.

 

“I think you’re cute too!” He exclaimed happily.

 

Before Veronica had a chance to process anything; James grabbed her cheeks and pressed his lips against hers in a soft flurry. Veronica’s eyes widened with surprise as he pulled away from the kiss.

 

Veronica was speechless.

 

_ James just fucking kissed her on the lips! _

 

James saw the embarrassment in Veronica’s expression. “Oh my god! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

 

Veronica captured James’s lips in a sweet kiss. He was surprised at first, but then relaxed into it. Her lips were smooth; warm and comforting. James could feel Veronica’s hand threading through his hair.

 

James put his hands up to her face and stroked her cheeks. They pulled away from each other, staring into the other’s eyes.

 

“I-I’m sorry..” James mumbled.

 

“N-no!” Veronica objected, “I really liked it! I really like you!”

 

“Really..?” He started to say. Had Veronica actually liked him? Even though he was a Senior cadet, she still liked him  _ more _ than a friend?

 

Apparently so.

 

“You know.. I think we could be a  _ thing _ … if you know what I mean.” James whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

 

“You mean that we could start dating? Of course!” She snickered; kissing James happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
>  
> 
> i literally just witnessed one of my friends kiss two of my other friends and it was incredibly gay and i loved it
> 
>  
> 
> also is no one going to point out how Veronica literally almost fucking DIED 4 TIMES????


	5. ☪ ~ ~ L a z y ~ ~ ☪

James tapped away at his tablet furiously. All of these Altean symbols where hard to understand- and they were even harder to learn.

He sat down in one on the hallways- grumbling at himself for not knowing how to speak this language.

James jumped a little when Ryan tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey can I talk to you for a second?” He asked.

James nodded; putting his tablet away and following him into a dark hallway. “What is it?” He asked once again.

“It’s just that- you…” Ryan stammered.

“I’m what-” James began to reply when Ryan shoved him against the wall.

“Ryan, what’re you-”

“I-I… I want to kiss you…” Ryan mumbled, before looking away; rubbing his blushing face with his hand.

“Then kiss me.”

“What?” Ryan exclaimed.

“If you really want to, then kiss me.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” James assured, nodding his head.

“Okay…”

Ryan leaned in, pressing his lips to the corner of James' mouth, then moving to the center; kissing him properly.

He caressed James cheek tenderly. His skin was soft and hot with blush; and he furrowed his eyebrows as Ryan pecked his face softly, giving him butterfly kisses.

Ryan pulled away, looking down tenderly at James. James stared into Ryan’s forest green eyes, and he was lost in their beauty.

“James.”

He was lost in a deep forest of green- 

_"James."_

James snapped back to reality, looking back at Ryan’s tender face. He could feel his face turn red with jealousy; Ryan was so fucking  _ hot _ , he wanted to kiss him over and over again- pecking all of the curves of his face and neck-  He wanted to be close to Ryan’s chest; cuddling under a warm blanket, giving each other lazy kisses- just being with Ryan, touching him- feeling all of the curves of his muscular body- 

He was getting distracted- but he really,  _really_ wanted to make out with the boy in front of him.

James closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows; his hand finding Ryan’s and squeezing it tightly.

James pulled Ryan closer to him, and stared into his eyes.

“I want you to make out with me.” He demanded. 

“What?”

“Just kiss me-” Before James could finish his sentence; Ryan grasped his lips with his own, caressing his cheek with his thumb gently.

James melted into a puddle of emotions as Ryan lifted him up- carrying him into a darkened room, pining James' wrists against the bed; Ryan's body atop James'. Ryan let his tongue slide into the other boy's mouth- twisting around in a memorizing dance of heat and pleasure.

James moaned and lost control of his emotions- his mind was clouded with butterflies; and Ryan had taken complete control of his body.

Ryan pulled away, allowing James to sit up. James leaned forwards, wrapping his arms loosely around Ryan's neck; pressing himself against Ryan's warm body.

"Mmm...you're..warm..." James murmured, as Ryan grasped his hips and pulled him into his lap; resting his chin on James' right shoulder, as well as resting his left arm on James' shoulder.

"You just wanted to cuddle with me, I presume?" Ryan laughed softly.

James mumbled something under his breath, and smiled; a hint of red blush appearing across the bridge of his nose.

Ryan smiled and pressed his lips against James' cheek, causing James to shutter with happiness, while also causing the red blush to spread across his face.

"I love you James." Ryan murmured again, kissing James' cheek a few more times.

James giggled softly and returned a peck to Ryan's cheek.

Not that James was going to complain- this was much better that trying to learn the Altean language.

* * *

 


	6. ☪~ S u n s t o r m ~☪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha ha ha-
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to die from insomnia someday.

* * *

The sun was beating down onto his skin. 

 

James continued to walk in this seemingly endless desert. The wind suddenly picked up; knocking him off his feet; and he sank into the sand.

 

James couldn’t breath; sand was filing his lungs; the wind was now blowing from every direction.

 

He coughed and gagged; but the sand continued to fill up his mouth. Finally, everything disappeared; James gasped as cold air returned to his lungs.

 

James looked around; everything as pitch black. He tried to yell his friend’s names;

 

“Ryan!” 

 

“Nadia!”

 

“ _ Ina! _ ”

 

But no sound came from his mouth. He fell to his knees; tears now pricking his eyes.

 

Suddenly; a familiar voice filled the air.

 

“James?”

 

It was Ina.

 

“ _ Ina! _ ” James mouthed; his voice was still gone.

 

Ina’s voice continued to fill the air; James got up; franticly scanning the area for his friend. He caught sight of her; standing there; motionless.

 

James started running towards her; his mouth filling with sand.

 

“ _ INA! _ ” James gasped; tears streaming down his face. He tripped and fell to his knees. A sharp pain caused James to grab at his left side. When he looked at his hands-

 

_ Blood was everywhere. _

 

James’s eyes grew wide with fear; he looked back at Ina; who was now looking down at him.

 

“James?” She continued to ask.

 

James wasn’t looking at her. He was looking at the large white wolf with blood red eyes; who’s sharp teeth and claws were going to clamp down on- 

 

“INA!” James finally managed to scream.

 

She turned around; surprised as the wolf fazed through her; and lunged at James who was holding his hand above his face; and-

  
  
  


James franticly woke up; gasping for breath as beads of sweat rolled down his face. He looked at his hands; No blood. He checked his left side; No wound.

 

_ Thank god it was only a dream... _ James told himself.

 

He drew a breath of relief; looking around to see if anyone else was up. Ryan was still sound asleep; and so was Nadia.

 

But Ina’s bunk was empty.

 

The image of the wolf phasing through Ina and attacking him flashed through his mind; making James gasp again.

 

He decided that there was no use in getting anymore sleep; so he go up, changed into his uniform, and went to find Ina.

  
  


James looked around the hallways; being extra careful not to wake anyone up.

 

The last place he had to look was in the hanger. In the hanger were the MFE’s; the Lions; and an empty space; where the Swallow’s Fate once was; which Juniper had escaped in, along with the young Altean named ‘Tafari’, who seemed to never leave Juniper’s side.

 

He knew that Ina wouldn’t be in the Swallow’s Fate; nor would she be in any of the Lions. So he decided to check the MFE’s.

 

James walked around his; then Nadia's; then Ryan’s; and finally made his way over to Ina’s fighter.

 

He scanned the area around it, looking underneath, and on top. 

 

James sighed and turned to walk away; when he heard the sound of sobbing.

 

He went to the right side of the cockpit window; and peered inside.

 

There, sitting in the pilot’s seat; was Ina.

 

She was curled up in a ball; her head down, and the faint sobs coming from her mouth.

 

“Ina?” James whispired; knocking on the window.

 

“Go away…” She uttered, burrowing her face deeper into her arms.

 

“Ina, why are you in there?” James asked, concerned.

 

No answer.

 

“Ina..?” James called; “Please, let me know that you’re okay.”

 

The cockpit opened, and revealed the crumpled up ball of Ina. She was in tears; her head buried deep into her arms, she was in her pilot’s gear; and her short golden-honey hair was all messy.

 

“Ina? Are you okay?!” James quavered.

 

“What do you want…” Ina mumbled, her voice was low; in a way that James had never heard.

 

James looked at Ina. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Just go away- I can handle this myself…” She growled.

 

James furrowed his eyebrows. “Ina you are not okay. I can tell you’ve been crying.”

 

“I said; LEAVE ME ALONE!” Ina snapped, turning towards him; revealing what she was crying about.

 

James climbed up into the cockpit; extending a hand towards Ina. Ina hesitated for a moment; then grabbed his hand.

 

He pulled the tear stricken Ina from the cockpit; and looked at what had become of her.

 

She had two small black gazelle horns protruding from the top of her head; two pointy ears that replaced her human ears; and a beautiful long light blue tail with a large darker blue fur tuft at the end of it.

 

James pored over her new look; “Wow. You look-”

 

“Gross? Yeah- I know.” She snarled; looking away from him, and baring her now sharp teeth.

 

_ Ina looks so cute when she’s angry. _ James noted to himself.

 

He shook his head. “No. I was going to say-”

 

“That I look weird?” Ina snapped again. “I touched some weird stone on that planet we last visited- and then I transformed- and I hate everything about it and-”

 

She stopped talking when James cupped her face with his hand; caressing her soft skin gently, making Ina’s freckled cheeks glow red.

 

“I was going to say that you look beautiful with this new you.” He replied tenderly, “But you kept interrupting me; so I might just go back to bed and-”

 

He was surprised to feel Ina wrap her arms around him. She usually never gives people hugs; only to people she trusts.

 

She trusts James with her life. But she hasn’t told him that yet.

 

“Please don’t go!” She begged, squeezing him tighter.

 

James’s face grew a little pink, but he smiled; and returned the hug.

 

Ina didn’t know what to say. She was worried, scared even. What would everyone else thing about her new look?

 

She squeezed James tighter when he tried to push away from the hug.

 

“Are you truly okay, Ina?” James nagged, “Do you maybe.. Wanna talk about anything that’s currently on your mind?”

 

“Y-yes..”

 

James looked down to see Ina crying- runny nose with tears combined.

 

“Hey-shh... “ James replied, pulling her close to his chest, “Here, why don’t we talk about this in the training room? Just you and I.”

 

Ina shook her head. “C-can we just t-talk about it here?” She sniffed.

 

“I don’t see why not.” He replied with a warm smile; making Ina’s heart melt with happiness.

 

James and Ina sat down together under the MFE, but not before James ran back to his room to grab a box of tissues for Ina.

 

He handed her the tissues, watching her wipe the tears off her cheeks.

 

“So what’s on your mind?’ James asked.

 

“W-well…” Ina fretted, “I-I…”

 

“Ina, you know you can tell me anything, right?” He smiled warmly.

 

She grinned, her face glowing even more red when she felt James place his hand gently on top of hers.

 

Without hesitation, she let all of her emotions poor out; tears flooding down her red face.

 

“I had this dream that I was suffocating; and then you were there; and I tried to yell for you; but I couldn’t scream; and then when I finally did; this big white wolf fazed through you and attacked me and there was blood and-”

 

She felt James pull her close to his chest; so close that she could hear his heartbeat through his shirt.

 

“I had the same nightmare; except the wolf fazed through you; and I don’t really want to say this but- I was actually terrified. I thought you were going to die.” James admitted.

 

Ina was shocked; James, feared that she was going to die in his dream? She felt the same- but she needed to tell him something even more important.

 

“Can I also tell you something?”

 

“What is it?” James 

 

“This whole transformation and all.. I’m just worried what the others might think..”

 

“Well, why don’t we tell them? I think they’d like to know what happened.” James replied.

 

“What? No!” She growled; jumping up and backing away from him. She was in a fighting stance; her teeth bared; sharp nails out; ears pinned back, and her tail swaying ominously as she glared at him.

 

“Are you crazy?” She argued, “They’d put me in corontine if I told them!”

 

“What?” James looked at her surprised; shaking his head. “No-no, no, no. I meant Ryan and Nadia. We should show them- they’re your friends too Ina.”

 

He stepped closer to Ina; her tail swaying side-to-side faster. “Stop-” She snapped; but James didn’t listen. He stepped even closer to her; reaching his hand out to touch her ears when-

 

“Don’t touch me!” She barked, closing her eyes as she swiped her claw at James.

 

_ Slash _ !

 

The sound of fabric tearing was the last thing Ina wanted to hear. She opened her eyes to see that she had scratched the top of his forearm; which was now bleeding.

 

Ina gasped and cupped her mouth with her clawed hands. She didn’t realize that her once dull nails had become strong and sharp like knives!

 

“Oh my god! I’m sorry James, I didn’t mean it-” She was interrupted when James placed his hand on her cheek; stroking it with his thumb.

 

Ina’s pupils dilated, and her face started to glow red. James moved his hand behind her ear; rubbing his fingers gently into their fur. He could feel her start to relax; her eyes fluttered close, and the soft purring noise she gave off as he continued to rub behind her ears.

 

He stepped closer, and smiled warmly when Ina let her head rest on his chest. He then started to rub the top of her head; causing her to purr even more.

 

“Ina.” He finally spoke.

 

No response.

 

He looked down only to see her fast asleep in his arms, purring softly. He smiled, and picked her up; cradling her in his arms while carrying her to their room.

  
  


He placed Ina on his bed, covering her with a blanket to keep her warm. Then quickly cleaning the wound on his forearm; bandaging it up.

 

“Psst! Guys! Wake up!” James whispired.

 

“Huh?” Ryan asked; but was quickly shushed by James.

 

Nadia also woke up; rubbing her eyes and yawning as she climbed down from her bunk. “What is it?” She asked quietly.

 

“Okay, don’t freak out; but look.” James uttered, pulling the blanket off of Ina, revealing her new eras, tail and horns to Ryan and Nadia.

 

Both of them were shocked to see Ina with- a tail, ears, and horns? They were confused yet still amazed.

 

“Wait so what happened-” Nadia started to say; but not before Ina’s eyes fluttered open and she sat up; glanicing at Nadia and Ryan; then glaring at James.

 

“I thought I told you not to tell them!” She snapped.

 

He looked down at his feet and smiled. “Come on guys- give her some space.” James mused; “Besides; we’ll need some rest if we’re going to have any good way of explaining this to Veronica in the morning.”

 

They both sighed and went back to bed; passing out almost instantaneously.

 

James sat down next to Ina, who folded her arms; grumbling angrily.

 

“Look Ina, I’m sorry.” James began.

 

“I can’t believe you told them.” She complained, visibly trying to hold back her tears.

 

James looked at her tenderly; using his hand to turn her head so she was facing him.

 

She let her tears lose; soft crying only hiccups and sniffs. James stroked her cheek with his thumb; wiping the tears from her face. He then began to scratch behind her ear; which seemed to calm Ina down- a lot.

 

Ina was purring softly, her tears dried, and she rubbed her face deeper into his hand; not feeling James shift forwards; pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

 

Her eyes widened with surprise, her face growing red and hot as he pulled away.

 

“J-james… y-you-”

 

James interrupted her with a soft peck to her cheek.

 

Flustered and confused, she called his name again. “James?”

 

He pulled away and looked her; pressing his forehead against hers. “Ina.. I-i..”

 

“ _ I love you _ .”

 

Those words resonated in her throat for a while. “N-no..” She finally stated.

 

“What?”

 

Tears pricked her eyes. “Y-you can’t be-.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I-” She stammered.

 

“You what?” James asked.

 

“I’m in love with you…” She mumbled; turning away from him.

 

James pecked her on the cheek, making her giggle.


	7. ☪~ W a r m C u d d l e s  &  S o f t K i s s e s ~☪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James decides to cuddle with Ina, even if she isn't feeling well.

* * *

Ina was usually the last one to get out of bed. She loved to sleep in for as long as possible- mainly because she liked knowing the endings of those weird lucid dreams she got every so often.

 

But today, horror struck.

 

She was sick with a fever, and if by all means, having a fever meant no sleep- and no sleep, meant no lucid dreams.

 

Ina laid on her bed, moaning in pain. Everything hurt- it even hurt to open her eyes.

 

The door to the room opened, and James popped his head in.

 

“Ina?” He whispered softly.

 

“I’m here…” Ina moaned, trying to keep her eyes open.

 

James walked over to her bed, the top bunk, and placed a hand oh Ina’s forehead. She definitely had a high fever.

 

Beads of sweat rolled down Ina’s forehead, making Ina groan again.

 

“Mind if I lay up there with you?” James asked.

 

“What..? Why would you want to hang out with me..? I’m sick James..”

 

“Well I’m cold.” James protested.

 

Ina lifted her head and looked at him weakly. “Ugh, fine…” She sighed, flopping back down onto her pillow.

 

Before Ina had a chance to say anything else (not that she wanted to), James had already climbed onto her bunk, and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist- his warm hands touching her hot, delicate, bare skin under her t-shirt.

 

He buried his face into her hair, and Ina could feel his warm breath brush against her neck.

 

“You’re so warm…” James mumbled.

 

She could feel James turn her over so that she was facing him. “I love you Ina.” He breathed, his warm hands continuing to caress her burning skin.

 

Ina took James by surprise when she pulled herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his chest, inter-twining her legs with his, and burying her face into his neck- her lips pressed lightly above heated skin.

 

“I love you too..” She mumbled in response.

 

James shifted his hold on Ina, until her forehead was pressed against his. He looked into her eyes warmly, admiring their blueish-gray color. He smiled, and closed the space between them with a tender kiss.

 

Ina’s lips fell open just at the brush of James’s tongue, his warm lips pressed against hers. He pulled away and began to slowly peck her freckled cheeks slowly, making Ina huff with soft laughter.

 

Ina couldn't complain- (not that she was complaining) This was  _way_ better than any dream.


	8. ☪~ E x p e r i m e n t a l  W r i t t i n g ~☪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Ina find themselves separated from the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for not updating anything at all last week! (I was in LA with family :D)
> 
> I also have had no sleep for probably 3 nights in a row thanks to staying up on my phone too late- not to mention that my nose is on the verge of spilling blood like it just did for a good hour and a half last night at 3:00 in the morning.
> 
> Yay!

“Come on, we need to keep a move on.” James commanded.

 

He and Ina had been separated from the rest of the MFE’s in a rock slide; and their communicators had gone out as well, so the best thing to do now was to stick together.

 

“James we’ve been walking for hours, why don’t we take a break and rest?” Ina complained.

 

“If we stop now, we’ll have a greater chance of them not finding us.”

 

“But-”

 

“Shut up! Okay? All you’ve been doing so far is complaining! You probably got us into this mess in the first place!” James snapped.

 

Ina stood their, staring at him. Her eyes began to water- no she couldn’t cry now- not in front of James; he’d think she was complaining again. But it was too late. The tears were flowing now, and Ina’s face began to scrunch up.

 

“Why do you hate me all of the sudden?” She hiccuped.  She just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide.

 

James realized what he had just done. He made Ina start to cry- she usually never cries; besides; he thought she could work well under pressure!

 

“Ina, I don’t hate you I-”

 

“You what? A second ago you just told me to shut up!” Ina accused, tears streaming down her red cheeks. ”You think that  _ I  _ caused that rock slide? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?”

 

“Ina-”

 

“Shut up! Just shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Ina snapped stomping her feet on the ground in frustration.

 

She began to turn away when James grabbed her wrist.

 

“I said leave me-” Ina began, but was caught by the warmth of James’s lips pressed against hers.

 

Her eyes widened with shock, and she tried to pull away; but was trapped in James’s strong arms that were now wrapped around her waist. He pressed on further into the kiss, his tongue tracing the inside of her mouth over and over again.

 

Ina tried to push away; but James’s big muscular arms were too strong. James grabbed at her hair; tugging on it gently. When he finally pulled away, he pressed his forehead into her shoulder.

 

“Ina, I’m sorry…” James sobbed; burying his head into Ina’s shoulder.

 

Ina couldn’t speak for a moment. When she finally did, the words poured out of her mouth.

 

“Kiss me again.” She replied blatantly, her voice having little emotion tied to it.

 

James looked down at her, and stared into her icey-blue eyes. He poured over her body, and let his hands slide down her back- touching and feeling all of the soft curves of her body. His hands finally came to a stop, and grasped her waist gently.

 

“Leif..” He mumbled, softly pressing his lips to the side of her freckled cheek.

 

His lips burned against her skin, but to Ina- it was an amazing feeling. “Again.” She intoned, her voice only but a quiet whisper on her lips now.

 

He kissed her cheek again slowly and softly, causing Ina to shutter once more. James then moved to her juglar, nuzzling it in a pleasurable way. Ina was caught by surprise when he pinned her to the ground, holding her wrists up near her head. 

 

She was unable to move- as James wasn’t planning on letting her go anytime soon. Panic began to set in as she watched his expression change to a somewhat predatory grin.

 

“James… wait-!” Ina pleaded, as James leaned in. She was surprised to see that he stopped and sat up when she pleaded to him.

 

Ina sat up, and looked at James with wide eyes. “What.. what the hell were you trying to do?!” She snapped.

 

James shifted his glance away from her and began to rub his neck sheepishly. “I wanted to kiss you again… but I got carried away..” He began. James looked down at the ground with a solemn frown. “I’m sorry.”

 

Ina felt pity for James, and she began to crawl towards him. “Um.. I want you to hold something.” She began shyly.

 

James looked up at her with a confused look on his face. “What is it?”

 

“Me.” Ina replied, her face covered in a pink blush.

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

James smiled and out stretched his arms, and motioned for Ina to come closer. She crawled over to him, and when she was just about a foot away, he leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into his lap. He nuzzled her juglar, and began nipping at it softly.

 

“Is this what you wanted..?” James asked softly.

 

Ina nodded her head. James smiled and rubbed his cheek against hers, beginning to peck it softly. His hand found hers, and soon he was holding it gently, while he buried his face into her hair.

 

“Do your lips actually taste like honey?” Ina thought aloud.

 

James froze for a second and his face turned red. Ina did the same. “I--I-I didn’t mean to say-” Ina stammered, but she was interrupted by James, who cupped her face gently with his free hand, catching her lips in soft kiss.

 

Ina melted at his touch. Oh god were his lips soft- allowing her to nip at his bottom lip and-

 

_ Holy shit. She was actually kissing him. James Griffin-; her childhood friend- and crush; was kissing her! _

 

James pulled away, pressed her head against his chest in a warm hug. His hot breath brushed against her scalp as he buried his face into her hair once more. Ina melted into a puddle of emotions. She couldn’t express her feelings right now, which frustrated her to the point of tears.

 

“Ina? Are you okay?! Why are you crying?! Please don’t cry!” Words and frantic questions that Ina never expected to hear from him, poured from James’ mouth.

 

Tears still continued to stream down her face, as the bubble of frustration inside her grew larger and larger. Then, in a fit of spite aimed at no one but herself, Ina let out a yell to free herself from the amount of overwhelming frustration.

 

“ _ Why can’t I express my emotions like everyone else? Why is this so difficult?! _ ” Ina yelled.

 

James froze. He didn’t know what to do. Or what to say. Ina had never acted this way when she was around him, which got him thinking-  _ Had Ina been waiting for this moment to spill out everything that she was holding back? _

 

Ina shuttered as James began to softly lap away at her tears with his tongue, and he wouldn’t stop licking her face until she stopped crying. Ina did stop crying, mainly because her crying became cries of soft laughter as James continued to lick her face.

 

“Griffin-! St-stop it! That tickles!” Ina pleaded between huffs of laughter.

 

James pecked her cheeks softly, continuing to hold Ina in her arms. “God I love you so much.” He sighed finally, laying down onto the cave floor, curling himself up around Ina perfectly so that they could both get some rest.


End file.
